


More time

by OlicityIBelieve



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Season Finale, Speculation, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityIBelieve/pseuds/OlicityIBelieve
Summary: Quick Season 3 Finale speculation based on the Canadian Promo.Claire offers Neil her cross necklace before he heads to surgery.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	More time

Neil can hear the chaos beyond the curtain. The ER, the place that is usually one of his playgrounds, is now filled with nurses running around, patients crying or moaning in pain, doctors ordering more tests. Organized chaos. He knows his team is giving their very best in this situation , and he knows deep down that the frustration of not being able to help is justified by how critically injured he is.

He’s known it. All along. He had recognized the lingering pain on his left side, the burning sensation spreading to his entire abdomen. Yet, he chose to help instead of being helped. Despite the pain irradiating his side, he knows he made the right choice. Neil eyes the perfusion on his side, checking the dosage. Not enough to knock him out, but enough to make him wait until his team brings him to surgery. 

Which should be any moment now as he hears the privacy curtain sliding along the rail. He can’t help but smile when Claire appears, sliding the curtain back in place.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Claire asks as she reaches his side.

“Never been better,” he tries to joke, his usual side smile not quite reaching his eyes.

If Claire’s head tilt is any indication, she is not amused by his behavior.

“Neil, you should have told me what was going on,” she starts, fighting her tears. She breathes in deeply, trying to find her next words. “I made a mistake by allowing you to stay on site and I’m sor…”

“Don’t finish this sentence, please,” he interrupts her sharply. “You and I know that I made this decision. I knew the risks, Claire. I knew them and I chose to ignore your concerns. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

Claire closes her yes for a second, overwhelmed by his words. It’s been a very long night. She is as drained as any of them and she has only so much to hold on to at this very moment.

A platter full of instruments falls into the floor somewhere in the hallway, breaking the silence between the two of them.

“They are coming to get you to the OR in a few minutes. Dr Lim will perform the surgery.”

“Okay” he whispers. He reminds himself that he trusts his team with his life. Audrey. Claire. All of them.

“I…I wanted to give you this before you head to surgery.” She slides a necklace in his hand. He recognizes the familiar and comforting shape of the cross under his fingers. The necklace is small, feminine. _Is that hers?_ He remembers her telling him she lost her faith a long time ago.

Confusion must be showing on his face as she adds “I never got rid of it. Even after everything. I’m not even sure why.” She smiles sadly, gazing at the necklace. “I thought that, maybe, someday, I could use a miracle. I… I just wanted you to have it. I know how much it matters to you...”

Hesitantly, Claire leans in towards him, her lips kissing his cheek.

“And you matter to me, Neil.”

Neil closes his eyes at the sensation, at her proximity, at the happiness she brings to him in such a horrible situation.

He slides his hand to the back of her neck, enjoying the feel of her hair against his fingers. Their foreheads touch. Neil breathes as deeply as his injuries allow him, taking this moment in as much as he can.

“Claire…” His voice breaks when the back of her hand caress his cheek.

He just hopes he has more time. That _they_ have more time. He wants to tell her how much she matters to him too, how he wants nothing else but to be with her despite their hierarchy, how she brings so much happiness in his life, how proud he is of her.

But Claire is already moving away from him. The curtain slides again and two nurses appear. The OR is ready for him.

Claire smiles at him as he is being taken to the OR. Neil rubs his thumb against the cross, seeking the confidence and the strength to go through the surgery.

Then, he feels it. He knows they will have more time. He will do everything in his power to make it and so will she. Neil smiles back at Claire, hoping he can deliver with his eyes what he is not allowed to express out loud right now. Claire nods, understanding him beyond words.

The last thing Neil feels when everything fades to cold and black is the warmth of the cross and the lingering sensation of Claire's kiss.


End file.
